


Soulmates?Soulmates.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute story, Fluff, I'M SCREAMING, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei didn't believe in soulmates.<br/>He didn't believe in love.<br/>Until he met a certain boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Y-your hair!

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tsukishima's POV....  
> Enjoy!  
> Soulmate AU where your hair colour changes when you're with your soulmate.  
> -By monotone-duck on tumblr.

“Loser!”  
“Weak!”  
I heard annoying pitched voices say.  
“Tch.”  
I mumbled.  
This happens everyday.  
So annoying.  
I stopped and stared at them.  
“Hey...isn't that a sixth grader..?”  
One of them pointed at me.  
I smirked,  
“Pathetic.”

 

....................................................................

“U-Um!”  
My ears twitched.  
Tch.  
I turn my head and saw the boy earlier.  
Was he following me...?  
Creepy.  
“What?”  
I ask with a monotone.  
He flinched and started playing with his fingers.  
He lowered his head and started mumbling.  
“You said something?”  
He jolted and stammered,  
“T..Thanks for saving me just now!!”  
“...Ok?”

I continue walking and felt his presence following me,  
“What do you want now?”  
“...What's your name?“  
“Tsukishima Kei”  
“Oh....I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi......Can I call you...Tsukki?”  
I felt my eyes widen and I averted my gaze,hoping he won't see my blushing face.  
Why am I even blushing?  
Suddenly,I felt my hair sway.  
It wasn't even windy..?  
“Y-Your hair!”  
I heard..Yamaguchi shout to me with excitement in his voice.  
I twitched and started touching my own hair.  
I look back at him with a puzzled look on my face.  
“It changed colour!”  
I also...noticed something different with his hair....  
It's blonde!  
“Yours too!”

............................................................

“Hey...mom?”  
I slowly walked up to my mom,  
“....My hair changed colour yesterday...”  
She stopped sweeping the floor and gasped.  
“...Kei....YOU'VE MET YOUR SOULMATE!!!!”  
I blush and denied it.  
“ Soulmates don't exist!!”  
“Kei when did it change!??!!”  
I started kicking the floor,  
“I was...talking to this boy I...'saved' from bullies...”  
When I looked up,she had this wide grin on her face.  
“Oh Kei!Such a young age!What was his name??!Did his hair change too?!”  
“He was...Yamaguchi...Tadashi...Yes..”  
“Yamaguchi?!?You're such a lucky boy!You see,his mother and I know each other!She's very pretty and kind!”  
I averted my gaze and pouted,  
“..He is...pretty...cute..”

 

.............................................,,.,........


	2. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..

Since exams have started for me,I need to study obviously,so I won't be updating fics because I have strict parents that want me to get a 95/100.. I would be on hiatus for 2 weeks?? Maybe 3?? Sorry guys! -Totally_not_a_shipper @ AO3


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkk.

I stared at Yamaguchi as he jogged up to me.  
I watched as his hair swayed from side to side.  
I watched as his Brown hair turned into a shade of blonde that is similar to my shade.  
I shivered as I too,felt the breeze and knew my hair changed colour.  
We had gotten used to it.  
Ever since that day,people in our class would have shocked faces for being 'soulmates'.  
He had a shocked face too.  
Heck,it was pretty adorable.  
I noticed him stopped walking and he tugged on my hoodie.  
I turn to him with a questioning look,hands in pockets.  
“Tsukki?”  
“Yeah?”.  
He looked to his left and held up his right hand infront of me.  
I saw his cheeks turn a shade of pink as he shake his hand.  
“What?”  
He looked at me and held his hand lower,  
“Tsukki.....Can we...hold hands?”  
I felt my face heat up as I pouted and touched his right hand shyly with my left hand.  
I look at him and--his face was beaming with joy.  
He happily held my hand and smiled at me widely.  
I looked at him too and smiled a little,  
“You could've asked sooner...”

[Timeskip to High School]

I yawned and started walking as I wipe away the crumbs which was still on my cheeks.  
I slid my headphones on and listened to the music as I walk to school.  
“Tsukki!!”  
No way...  
I paused the music and quickly slid off the headphones to look at him.  
“...Yamaguchi?”  
I felt the breeze again.  
I totally forgot he was going to the same school as me.  
I'm actually really happy.  
I blinked and saw that his hair turned to the same ol' blonde.  
I grinned and ruffled his hair as he was busy squatting down,panting.  
He looked up at me and started laughing and soon enough I joined in.

 

“Hey”  
I slid open the gym door and saw the oh-so-wonderful sight of Nishinoya-san putting cat ears on Yamagu-  
Forget what I said that's really wonderful actually.  
He noticed me putting down my bag and tying my shoelaces that he decided to push Yamaguchi to me while still wearing the cat ears.  
“T-T-Tsukki??!”  
Nishinoya started laughing as I blush and pet Yamaguchi's hair.  
“I'd keep you as a pet..”  
He pushed himself away and started blushing hysterically.  
Nishinoya nudged me on my arm and smirked,  
“So you're into *that* stuff huh?Ohoho?”  
“Well I can't say no”  
“Tsukki no!”


	4. It's fine...I'm fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[Warning!Violence!]]  
>  (Bullying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm back!!

“Tsukki!”  
I hear his loud voice,overpowering the soft music flowing into my ears.

Nothing has changed.  
Everything's still normal.  
Nothing changed...  
My eyes swiftly shifted to the disgusting purple/black patch on Yamaguchi's leg.  
I then looked at the distracting huge plaster on his right cheek with a small blood stain in the middle.  
He jolted backwards and quickly covered them with his trembling hands.  
I sternly glared at him and sighed,  
“What.Happened?”  
He smiled an artificial smile that broke my heart,  
“I fell down the stairs yesterday in my house..”  
I huffed.  
I mean,he is a klutz.

[After club]

“Um..Tsukki?I have some errands to run now...See you!”  
I hummed and waited for some minutes to pass and decided to stalk-no,follow him.  
I silently followed him and saw him stopped on his tracks,taking his green flip phone.  
He softly placed it on his right ear and said,  
“Um..I got what you needed...Oh no!I'm sorry!Please,don't!I'm sorry!”

I watched him lower his head and turn it to the left.  
A bunch of punks came.  
They all look like they're third-years.  
The one in the middle stepped forward,making Yamaguchi awkwardly take a step backward.  
“So,where is it?”  
He took out a paper bag and cowardly handed it to him.  
He smirked.  
“Great job,kid.However,you are a week late.You know the punishment right?”  
Yamaguchi flinched and nodded.  
The punk then grabbed him by the collar,making the other punks snicker behind him.  
He raised his fist and..  
CRAcK!

My eyes widen as the scene changed into Yamaguchi on top of the guy who tried to punch him.  
Yamaguchi had punched him straight against his right cheek,making a cracking noise.  
The punk was bleeding from his nostrils and a shade of red stayed on his right cheek.  
He was unconscious.  
I was panting and panting,worried about Yamaguchi getting hurt.  
The others got scared and ran off screaming.  
Yamaguchi then wiped his mouth and wobbly stood up and kicked the punk on the ground mercilessly.  
I gulped and slowly walked up to him.

“Hey um..”  
His eyes with widened and his head quickly turned to me.  
“T..Tsukki?!You...You saw me..hit him?”  
I nodded and he started bawling.  
“I'm sorry”  
I chuckled,  
“For what?”  
His face lit up and he forced me into a tight hug.  
Ew,the blood's getting on my jacket.  
“Now..get off of me..my jacket is full of blood now”


	5. Update!

Sorry for not updating!  
I was in a school camp thing..  
Sorry to say but this fic is finished!  
More like discontinued....  
I'm very sorry!!  
-Totally_not_a_shipper


End file.
